


Is it me that makes you sweat?

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know where my pants are?" Cecil’s voice echoed down the hallway as Carlos approached their bedroom, a light frown on his face.</p><p>"Which ones?" he asked, pausing as he came to the bedroom door. He arched an eyebrow when Cecil was nowhere to be seen, only to sigh as a shirt went flying through the air from their closet to join its fallen brothers strewn across the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it me that makes you sweat?

**Author's Note:**

> Porn requested by Zigraves on tumblr probably about 2 months ago that I only just managed to finish writing.
> 
> I'm supposed to be asleep.

"Carloooooooos!"

Carlos glanced up from the newspaper he’d been reading, spoonful of cereal stuffed between his lips. He pulled the spoon free to hastily chew and swallow his food, setting his newspaper down as he did. He supposed there was really no need for him to read it, when Cecil told him all he needed to know about the goings-on in Night Vale, but it was nice to keep up to date on some things on his own.

"Yes, Cecil? What is it?" he returned, getting up from his seat at the kitchen table as he heard a loud crash come from the direction of the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. "Cecil?!"

"Do you know where my pants are?" Cecil’s voice echoed down the hallway as Carlos approached their bedroom, a light frown on his face.

"Which ones?" he asked, pausing as he came to the bedroom door. He arched an eyebrow when Cecil was nowhere to be seen, only to sigh as a shirt went flying through the air from their closet to join its fallen brothers strewn across the floor.

"My orange and purple stripped ones," Cecil’s voice carried out from the closet, another article of clothing flying through the air as he spoke.

"Well," Carlos began as he picked his way through the clothing war zone their bedroom had become, "Where did you last put them? Did you wash them? Check the hamper. Or maybe they fell into that void behind the shoe rack. One of my casual lab coats fell back there last week, and I have yet to see it again." He came to a stop once he’d reached the closet, leaning casually against the door frame, even as another shirt flew past his head from the depths of the closet. "Throwing all the rest of your clothes around isn’t going to help you find your pants, you know."

"No, but it makes me feel better about not finding them!" Cecil sighed in frustration, finally appearing from where he’d been half hidden behind a shoe rack and another pile of discarded clothes. He let out sound of frustration, before turning his gaze to his boyfriend. "I think the void ate my pants," he all but whined, stepping around the pile of clothes towards Carlos.

Carlos blinked in surprise as his heart stuttered in his chest when Cecil moved from behind the pile of clothes, his gaze flickering down to what his boyfriend was wearing. It wasn’t anything special, or even particularly daring. Just a simple pair of thigh high, stripped socks, and an old, stretched NVCR t-shirt that reached almost mid-thigh. A single strip of skin was bared between the top of the socks and the bottom of the shirt. Carlos licked his lips as he watched how the amount of skin showing changed as Cecil moved through the closet.

"Carlos? Carlos, are you even listening?" Cecil said petulantly, folding his arms over his chest, making his shirt ride up. Carlos blinked back into focus, whipping his gaze up to his boyfriends face, as his cheeks flushed.

"I’m sorry, Cecil. You were saying?" Carlos rushed out, wiping his suddenly warm, sweaty palms against the sides of his pants.

"I said," Cecil began again, unfolding his arms to prop his hands on his hips, his words fading as he noticed the flush on Carlos’ cheeks. "Well, nothing that matters," he continued, arching his brows as he tried to figure out what was making his boyfriend so flustered. He glanced around the closet, then down at himself, frowning slightly, even as Carlos squirmed in the doorway. "Is there something on me?" he asked, twirling in a short circle.

Carlos swallowed thickly as the turn made Cecil’s shirt flutter around his thighs, nearly flying high enough to reveal the kind of underwear Cecil was wearing. “Nope, no, nothing,” Carlos choked out, turning around to half cover his face and let out a harsh breath. Cecil wasn’t even wearing one of his ‘sexy’ outfits. Why was he reacting like this?!

"Is something wrong?"

Carlos jumped a the light touch of Cecil’s hand to his arm, turning wide eyes towards his boyfriends worried face. “No,” he hurried to spit out, shaking his head as he turned back to Cecil, taking the radio hosts hands in his own, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry. Did you want some help finding your pants?”

Cecil frowned at him for a long moment, before letting out a breath and shrugging slightly. “No, it’s okay. We’re not going anywhere today anyway, right? I guess my outfit choice doesn’t really matter that much,” he sighed, swinging his and Carlos’ hands back and forth slightly between them, “I can just wear what I’m wearing. It’s fine.”

"But you’ve got no pants on," Carlos stammered, feeling like an idiot the moment the words left his mouth. He flushed darkly, ducking his head minutely as Cecil gave him a strange look.

"Nooooo," he drew out the vowel, narrowing his gaze at his boyfriend, "I’m not. Is that a problem?" Cecil gently pulled his hands out of Carlos’ grip, about to take a step away from the other, only to squeak as the scientists’ hands shot out to grip his hips.

"No! I’m sorry, Cecil," Carlos murmured, blowing a tuft of hair out of his eyes, "It-Your outfit is fine. I’m sorry for acting strange, I just…Your socks."

Cecil blinked owlishly at Carlos, tipping his head forward to frown down at his stripped socks. “My…socks?” he echoed, wiggling his covered toes, “What about them?”

"They’re very tall," Carlos managed to choke out, wondering how he could go on such long tangents about how chemical compounds and mathematical equations worked, and yet not be able to spit out that he liked the way Cecil’s socks looked on him.

"Ye-s?" Cecil murmured haltingly, glancing up at Carlos’ red face through his fringe.

"I like them," Carlos all but whispered, shrinking into himself slightly, "The way they look on you. With your shirt."

Cecil lifted his head, brows still furrowed slightly in confusion. “My socks and shirt?” he repeated yet again, beginning to sound like a bad echo. He tilted his head slightly, much like a confused puppy, before realization dawned on his features. A lecherous grin slowly crept across his lips as he gently pushed Carlos’ hands from his hips so his fingers could toy with the hem of his t-shirt. “You like how they look on me?” he asked in a teasing tone, drawing his fingers up on one side, revealing more of his thigh.

Carlos swallowed thickly as his gaze was drawn down to where Cecil’s fingers began to dance across the small strip of revealed skin, nodding a little at Cecil’s question. “Yes,” he muttered, stepping back as Cecil began to advance on him. He didn’t notice how far they’d moved, as his gaze was transfixed on the teasing little motions of Cecil’s fingers and his shirt, until the back of his knees hit the edge of their bed, and he toppled backwards with a shout of surprise.

A giggle sounded through the room as Cecil leaned over to peer down at Carlos’ surprised face, still grinning like the cheshire cat. “Someone’s got a fetish,” he cooed, reaching a hand down to palm the rather obvious bulge that had grown in the front of the scientists’ pajama pants as they’d moved across the room. Carlos let out a quite little moan, sounding more resigned than anything.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil chuckled, climbing onto the bed to straddle Carlos’ lap, "That’s nothing to be ashamed of. So you like it when I wear thigh-highs and long shirts. So what?" he reached down to scoop up Carlos’ hands, settling them on his thighs as he rocked his hips down. "It just gives me something to keep in mind when I want to plan a surprise for you."

Carlos let out a low moan as Cecil rocked against him, letting his eyes flutter shut as his fingers reflexively squeezed Cecil’s thighs. He let his fingers slowly crawl up his boyfriends thighs, his eyes snapping back open as they slid higher and higher, until they reached the edge of something soft and silky.

"Cecil," Carlos breathed, his fingers tracing over the edge of the radio hosts’ underwear, earning a shiver from Cecil, "Are you wearing panties?"

Cecil simply grinned down at Carlos, swiveling his hips as he rocked them down, a quiet hum leaving him. “And what if I am?”

The sharp sound of Cecil’s gasp echoed through the room as Carlos’ fingers found their way beneath the soft material of Cecil’s underwear, sliding teasingly along the side of the radio hosts’ cock, before moving to knead at his ass. Carlos grinned, rather than answer Cecil’s question, squirming a little beneath his boyfriend in order to slide his free hand down to the waist band of his pajama pants and shove at them enough to pull his cock free. Cecil blinked owlishly down at him as he moved, a tiny mewl leaving his lips as Carlos lined his cock up with the inside of Cecil’s thigh and giving a little roll of his own hips.

"Carlooosss," Cecil moaned, dragging his boyfriends name out to the point of making it sound obscene. He let out a quiet little pant as he tilted his hips and ground down, Carlos’ exploring fingers shortly finding a growing wet spot on Cecil’s panties.

"Shh," Carlos chided, giving Cecil’s length another quick sweep of his fingers, before he threw his arm back to try and locate their bedside stand, and the lube kept there within. Cecil whined loudly at the loss of contact, biting his lip and letting out a little grunt of frustration at how far away Carlos’ reach was from the bedside stand.

"Hold on," he grumbled, lifting himself to lean over Carlos, reaching out to yank open the top drawer of their bedside stand and pull free the bottle of lube. He nearly dropped it straight onto the floor shortly after retrieving it, however, as Carlos took the opportunity to hike up his shirt and suck enthusiastically at one of his nipples. He let out a little hiccup of a noise, shuddering above Carlos, before shoving the scientist away from his chest, his shirt falling back into place and rubbing tantalizingly against the damp tenderness of his nipple. "Bastard," he snorted, smirking as Carlos snatched the bottle of lube from him.

"You love me," Carlos stated simply with a smile while popping open the lid of the lube with a audible click.

"You are so lucky that I do," Cecil hummed, trailing off into a soft moan as Carlos’ cool lubed fingers slid back underneath his panties, probing gently around his hole in tiny circular motions. "Cold," he murmured, only to gasp loudly as Carlos pushed a finger inside.

"Sorry," the scientist returned, licking his lips as he carefully pumped his finger in and out of Cecil, his free hand tracing the top edge of one of his socks. A second finger followed shortly thereafter, before Carlos pulled his fingers free to add more lube, only to push three into an eagerly begging Cecil.

"Carlos, please," Cecil pleaded, rocking his hips down against the motion of Carlos’ fingers, his own digits curled tightly in the scientists sleep shirt.

Little time was wasted as Carlos eased his fingers free, leaving Cecil open and wanting as he slicked his dick with lube, watching eagerly as Cecil shifted the length of his own cock in his underwear, allowing the head to poke out from the top edge of his panties.

"Shit," Carlos groaned, yanking Cecil into his lap as he pulled the bulk of the underwear out of the way so he could push the tip of his cock between the radio hosts cheeks.

"Don’t tease," Cecil scolded weakly, even as Carlos pulled him down into a kiss, purposefully swallowing down the noises that began to spill from the radio hosts mouth as he pushed his way inside.

Their kiss broke as Cecil pulled back to let out a harsh breath and a low keening sound as he let his hips drop, sinking as far as he could down onto Carlos’ girth. He shuddered as he settled, eye lids fluttering slightly as he adjusted to the familiar feeling of being filled nearly to burst by his boyfriend. A blissed out little sigh left him as he began to ride Carlos, lifting himself a little and dropping back down and repeating the process with increasing distance until he was nearly pulling all the way off before letting his weight drag him back down onto Carlos.

A litany of praise spilled from Carlos’ mouth as Cecil moved above him, his fingers pressing soft bruises into Cecil’s hips as he planted his feet against their mattress, using the leverage to thrust up into Cecil, raising the volume of their actions as Cecil began to choke out half formed cries of pleasure with each thrust of hips.

"Cecil-I can’t," Carlos gasped, fucking up into Cecil as his stomach muscles began to quiver, his balls drawing up tight against his body.

Cecil simply whined in response, tensing around Carlos as he drew up and all but slamming himself back down again. He let out a self satisfied moan as Carlos shouted a garbled version of his name, head tossed back and eyes shut tight as he came, making abortive little movements with his hips as he spent himself inside Cecil.

Slowly, Carlos untensed, melting back against the bed with Cecil still sat on his slowly softening cock, a tell-tale wet spot near the hem of his shirt alerting Carlos to the fact that Cecil had already come without even needing extra stimulation. He smirked up at the radio host as heat slowly blossomed across Cecil’s cheeks.

"Shut up," Cecil snorted, easing himself off of Carlos in order to flop onto the bed next to the other with a happy little sigh.

"You should wear those socks more often," Carlos said instead, grinning as he rolled to spoon against Cecil’s side, rubbing his toes against the fabric covering Cecil’s calf.

"You think?" Cecil chuckled, burying his fingers into Carlos’ hair in contentment.


End file.
